corazones rotos ( version mejorada)
by lenxmiku3
Summary: La protagonista es conocida por Miku Hatsune, una chica que ha vivido traumada por su primer amor fallido hacia Rei Kagamine, siendo su confesion rechazada hacia este, con el tiempo se ha vuelto muy antisocial, ya que solo habla con su mejor amiga Luka y Piko, (que este se enamoro de ella). Despues de un tiempo conoce a un chico llamado Len, que cambiaria su opinion acerca del amor
1. Chapter 1

-Corazones rotos- Capitulo1-

Amu Takishimi (Sofía Dueñas)

La protagonista de esta historia es conocida por el nombre de Miku Hatsune, una chica de 16 años (actualmente 11 en este pedazo de la historia) que vive para criticar, envidiar y decir mentiras a las personas. Su mejor amiga es Luka Megurine, la única que ha estado ahí por ella todo este tiempo. Ella es una persona que se enamora muy fácilmente, pero últimamente solo ha estado viendo a uno: Rei Kagamine.

Una tarde Luka y ella se les encargo un trabajo para la clase, con Piko Utatane, un compañero de clase, empezaron a organizarse, hasta que Luka fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y dejo solos a Miku y Piko.

-Me he enterado de que te gusta Rei.

-(…) (Susurrando: De seguro te dijo Luka e.e)

-¿Con que no contestas, eh?

-(…)

-(…)

-Se atrevió y tomo la palabra-Y… ¿Q-Que con es-so? –Miku hablo tímidamente ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con personas que no fueran familiares suyos, maestros o Luka-

-Todas las chicas son unas insensibles, prefieren a los chicos idiotas en vez de los que son amables con ella- Miku lo interrumpió-

-Como si existieran los chicos así, aparte de que eso solo pasa en los doramas idiota, obviamente las chicas nos vamos por los más lindos.

-Como digas… Pero bueno, siguiendo con eso, ¿Por lo menos te has visto en un espejo a ti misma? Estas hecha un desastre, seguro solo te habrás fijado en el por su apariencia o porque te hablo, cosa que casi nadie hace por miedo a que les hagas algo…

-B-Bueno… ¡Eso no es cierto!

-De todos modos, ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? Te gusta, ya, ¡fin! No creo que puedas ser considerada de todas formas como competencia de Miki, ya que a Rei le gusta ella, y créeme, es una graaaan diferencia entre ustedes dos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para eso me hablaste? ¿Solo para criticarme?

- De hecho, si preguntas, ¡Creo que sí!

-Que molesto eres…

-Lo sé –Termino Piko con la conversación con un tono victorioso como si hubiera ganado una batalla de comida-

Luka regreso y terminaron el trabajo lo más rápido posible ya que a Luka los padres de Miku le habían pedido que la dejara temprano en casa, ya que no iban a estar más tarde y querían despedirse de Miku aparte de dejarla segura encerrada dentro de casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Miku, esta decidió pedirle a Luka que se quedara, para así poder planear la manera de que Miku se pudiera confesar a Rei de la mejor manera posible.

Ya estaba todo hecho, ese día sería perfecto, o por lo menos Miku era la única que pensaba eso…

-Al día siguiente en clases-

-Re-Rei, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Este…Veras… Me preguntaba… ¿Querrías ir conmigo esta tarde al café que está cerca del parque Newton? Es que me gustaría, no sé, platicar contigo…?-Creo que eso sonó más como una pregunta que un decir pero bueno…-

-¿Eh? Ah claro… No iba a hacer nada de todos modos, je je, está bien.

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias, te aseguro que te divertirás muchísimo!

-En la tarde-

-Rei… Yo… Tengo que decirte algo importante, muy importante…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veras, yo,…

-¿Miku te sientes mal o algo? Tu cara se está poniendo pálida y estas sudan-

-¡Me gustas!

-(...)

-Yo…Este…

-Lo siento Miku… No puedo corresponderte, eres fea, no tienes buen cuerpo, ¿De qué me serviría una novia así? Y de todos modos… me gusta Miki…

-Entonces, ¿amigos?

-Lo siento, me caís mal Miku, eres enfadosa, yo, adiós…

Y la dejo sentada en la silla de la cafetería para irse al parque Newton, donde se podían ver a algunos chicos de la escuela, seguro que les diría, su reputación se acabaría, bueno, como si le importara eso…

Llamo a Luka y se fueron…

Las palabras que él le había dicho quedaron grabadas en su mente, jamás se volvió a enamorar, le había dolido mucho como había resultado su primera confesión, que de por sí, realmente no sirvió de nada.

-Sabía que no era esto una buena idea, ¡Debí decírtelo!

-Luka, ahora lo que menos necesito es que me regañes…

Sabes me iré sola a casa… adiós…

Desde entonces se volvió muy antisocial, con los únicos que salía a lugares o hablaba era con Luka o Piko (Piko era amigo de Luka, solo por eso), realmente llegaron a llevarse muy bien los tres, Miku y Piko con el tiempo llegaron a llevarse bien (después de tantas peleas detenidas por Luka), nadie le dijo a Piko que no estaba permitido enamorarse…

5 años después….

-¡Miku! ¡Apúrate! ¡Se nos hace tarde para la escuela, me prometiste que hoy si llegaríamos temprano!

-¡Voy Lukita!

-Ashh… ¡BAKA! ¡No me llames así!

-En la escuela-

Por milagro, llegaron 2 minutos con 3 segundos temprano, al empezar las clases todo normal como siempre, la reverencia, la chica que grita por una araña, el niño que entra al salón o va a otro pidiendo una silla… Típico…

Solo que el día de hoy entro un chico nuevo, no era precisamente nuevo en la escuela si no en el salón, seria cambiado, conocido por ser muy popular y tener bastante buenas calificaciones.

Editado y mejorado por Kirino-Asuna-Senbokazura

Ideas e historia por la dueña del fanfic y cuenta donde está siendo publicada…

Si te gusto la historia apóyala con un review al final para poder continuar escribiendo (Me harías muy feliz :3), si no les gusta Kirino-Asuna-Senbokazura no seguirá editando.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos luego…


	2. Volviendo a las andadas

-Corazones rotos- Capitulo 2-

Miku estaba desesperada: no alcanzaba ver bien al nuevo, estaba tan preparada para hallarle un defecto que eso la decepciono mucho, de todos modos, igual lo haría, sin verlo o no.

Salió del salón de clases y se dirigió al baño de la escuela, solo se vería al espejo y se diría _"fea, fea, horrible, bueno, me gustan mis ojos, ¡NO!, fea, fea, fea…"_

Se quedó un buen rato así, quejándose de su aspecto, de sus calificaciones, de su vida, hasta que llegaron más chicas a los baños y mejor las vio a ellas. No podía evitar sentir asco antes todo eso: mini faldas, no estaban siguiendo el reglamento de vestimenta y se doblaban los bordes de las faldas, maquillaje por todas partes, eran falsas, no les mostraban al mundo lo que eran, pelo planchado o rizado, lo tenían tan maltratado y quemado que se veía horrible, Luka y Miku odiaban eso, simplemente las llamaban las_ plásticas._

Como Miku vio que iban a empezar a hablar, así que se metió a uno de los baños para escuchar su conversación, qué más da, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Entonces Plástica 1, Plástica 2 y Plástica 3 hablaron:

-¿Ya oyeron? ¡La zorrita esa de Luka pechos de sandía anda con el profe de matemáticas!

-Ya lo sabía, siempre hace eso, ese profe solo se acuesta con las de pechos enormes, ¡Qué asco!

-¿Ya se acostaron? ¡No le duro nada! ¡Seguro que estaba desesperada esa zorra!

Miku quedo atónita. Pero no dijo nada. No tenía el valor, solo siguió escuchando, luego tomaría venganza, pero primero hablaría con Luka. Las plásticas siguieron hablando de sus cosas y el maquillaje que comprarían la semana siguiente y que operaciones se harían.

Miku salió de ahí en cuanto oyó que se callaron para volver a su salón. Salió corriendo y se tropezó por lo confundida que estaba, Luka no podría hacer algo así, ¡Ella era Luka! Luka es Luka. Ellas eran las plásticas, las plásticas son las plásticas. FIN. Estaba consumida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra Piko, que venía cargando muchos cuadernos, en cuanto le ayudo a levantarlos empezó a hablarle Piko.

-¡Ah! Miku.

-Eh…Hola.

-Vi que estas en los primeros lugares de resultados del promedio de tu salón, felicidada-

-¿Estarás ocupado esta tarde?

-Uhmm….No.

-No tengo con quien ir al cine y ya compre 2 boletos.

-¿Y Luka? Siempre vas con ella a todos lados.

-Si ya se… Pero es que a ella no le gustan las películas de animales animadas, le aburren, así que, pensé en si tu querrías ir conmigo… ¡Esta bien si no quieres ir! Es que eres la única persona a la que le hablo después de Luka…

-Claro, voy.

-¡Oh! Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué? Yo quería invitarte a salir pero no tenía el valor, me sacaste de un apuro, soy yo quien debería decir gracias.

Miku se sonrojo un poco y se quedó pensando, Piko al parecer se dio cuenta que ya había entrado en uno de sus "trances de concentración" y se fue sin esperar respuesta de parte de Miku.

Cuando Miku regreso a su salón ya todos estaban almorzando, cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse por su almuerzo para ir con Luka, el maestro Kiyoteru le hablo.

-¿Qué pasa maestro?

-Veras, tu compañero Kagamine regreso a su casa por su almuerzo y no ha vuelto aun, ¿Podrías ir a su casa y apurarlo?

-¡Ah, claro!

Rin no le caía mal, simplemente no era una persona a la que le confiaría su vida por su carácter tan raro, la última vez que hablo con ella y le dijo que las naranjas sabían horrible (habiéndolas confundido con mandarinas), Rin fue a una habitación y cuando volvió venía con una aplanadora, Miku salió corriendo y no volvió.

Miku pensó que era de Rin de quien estaba hablando Kiyoteru, se equivocó. Pero ya se le hacía raro que hablara de Rin como si fuera un chico, pero tampoco sabía que tenía un hermano.

Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a su casa vio salir de esta a quien creyó que sería Rin, ya que tenía la misma apariencia que ella. Lo raro de esto fue que la supuesta "Rin" volvió a entrar a la casa, Miku entonces se acercó más a la casa para ver qué pasaba.

Cuando entro agarro a "Rin" y salió de ahí como pudo.

Al entrar vio un cuerpo con pelo negro saliendo del baño.

Estaba saliendo de mi casa cuando de repente una chica de coletas azules me agarro de mi brazo y me llevo a la fuerza a - según vi por el camino- la escuela.

Lo raro del caso – aparte de que la chica en incognito le estaba hablando como si lo conociera- me decía "Rin" en vez de "Len". Ya no hay decencia.

No quería volver, estaba muy aburrido y no había terminado de hacer la tarea para la próxima clase.

|Narrador|

Entonces Miku empezó a llevarse a Len hacia la escuela, cuando de repente él se soltó.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Qué diablos es eso de irse de la escuela por un simple almuerzo! ¿A caso no podías pedir dinero y pagarlo después?

-No me gusta pedir dinero.

-(…)

-Solo vámonos linda.

-¿Q-Que?

-¡Vamos!

Len tomo de la mano a Miku y se fueron caminando a la escuela; el enfrente, por lo que Miku no podía interpretar bien su rostro. Len se dio cuenta que la mano de Miku era muy cálida, no la quería soltar, pero si sus admiradoras observaban eso, podría perderlas.

Miku solo se quedó callada, su pervertidez la llevo a querer verle los pechos mientras "Rin" caminaba adelante, según Miku ella no era taaan plana.

-En lo que caminaban-

-¡Mira! Venden crepas ahí, comprare una…

-¿Solo para ti? ¡Yo quiero una también!

-Bueno, bueno, pero casi no tengo dinero…

-Yo te espero aquí, yo pago la mía, solo ve y cómprala, pero apúrate, el maestro Kiyoteru me dijo que te llevara a clase lo más rápido que pudiera.

-¿El maestro pedófilo? Bueno, ahí voy…

Len fue a comprar las crepas.

Miku estaba sentada en una banca de una esquina en la se había fundido un foco, le daba miedo pero no quería estar parada, estaba muy cansada. Miku estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, no podía creer que estuviera tan oscuro y frio a esas horas… ¡Se olvidó de Piko!

Así estuvo un bueno rato, triste, triste por haberse olvidado de Piko, cuando de repente sintió un trapo cubriendo su nariz y boca, después un brazo agarrarla de la cintura y llevársela, Miku se sentía mareada, intento como pudo pero no logro soltarse, el hombre que la cargaba era muy fuerte. Por suerte Len ya había salido del puesto de crepas, empezó a perseguir al hombre que llevaba a… ¿Su amiga? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién era ella?

Entonces, para resumir esto… Len logro soltar de ese hombre a Miku, pero, llamo la atención de algunos policías por los "golpecitos" que le dio al depravado.

|En la estación de policía|

-Verán, ya les dije, no saldrán de aquí hasta que vengan sus padres, son estudiantes menores de edad, tu, el chico, lo golpeaste y dejaste marc-

-¡A mí no me venga con eso! ¡El empezó! ¡La intento…violar! (?)

-Bueno, continúo. El chico dejo graves heridas y la chica actuo como complice.

-¿Qué? ¿Me va a decir que fui cómplice? ¡Usted gran idiota! Yo solo quería una crepa de nutella y ahora estoy en una horrible estación de policía con falta de mantenimiento, acusada de cómplice de algo que realmente yo ni me meti en ello, ya que fue ese señor quien intento hacerme algo mientras yo estaba sola. Ahora, yo iba a estar con alguien en este momento, se supone que en 10 minutos yo debería estar con mi amigo viendo una película de animalitos animada. ¡ASI QUE DEJE ESOS MALDITOS PAPELEOS Y DEJEME SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-(…)

-Wow…

-Eh-tt-Ett-Etto…

-Bueno creo que puedes irte, pero el chico se queda. Aun así volverás mañana temprano, no estamos seguros de si eres o no complice, puedes irte.

-¿ENSEEERIO?

-¿Y yo porque no me puedo ir? ¡No hice nada! Solo defendí a una chica.

-Pero causaste daños.

-pero…

-No te preocupes, volveré mañana por ti…Rin.

Le volvió a decir Rin. Que decepción.

Miku salió corriendo de ahí como pudo, cuando iba a llamar a Piko, este mismo estaba llamando, cuando contesto le dijo que no podría ir a su reunión, ya que olvido que tenía mucha tarea que hacer, se disculpó y se despidió de Miku. Seguro que Piko pensó que Miku no iba a ir, siempre hacia eso: cuando alguien parecía que no le iba a cumplir, para que las personas no pensaran que se sentiría triste por ello, les decía que estaría ocupado haciendo otra cosa, lo que haría que ELLOS – según el- se sintieran mal en vez de él.

Miku se sintió mal, no supo porque, jamás había sentido algo así, acaso… ¿Seria culpa? Pero, Rin fue la agresiva, era su culpa… No la de ella…

No importaba, de todos modos mañana la visitaría temprano.

Editado y mejorado por Kirino-Asuna-Senbokazura

Ideas e historia por la dueña del fanfic y cuenta donde está siendo publicada…

Si te gusto la historia apóyala con un review al final para poder continuar escribiendo (Me harías muy feliz: 3), si no les gusta Kirino-Asuna-Senbokazura no seguirá editando.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos luego…


End file.
